The Unbroken Truth
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: There are three rules to assassination. One: Never get caught. Two: Never feel sympathy. Three: Never, absolutely never, fall in love. Courtney Summers, a well known and trusted assassin, finds herself breaking each and every one of these rules. —Trentney
1. Prologue

**_True: I seriously need to stop thinking of new stories. XD Swimming's over, so hopefully this won't go as slow as the majority of my multi-chapters... :D Sorry about my other Trentney story, I decided it sucked. I'll probably re-do it sometime. :P Then maybe I'll get into it again. But for now, I'm doing this._**

_**I'm excited about this, I really am. It might be confusing at first, but I think you can get it after a bit.**_

_**Plus, sorry about the shortness. It's just a prologue.**_

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________Summary: There are three important rules of assassination. Rule one: Never get caught. Rule two: Never feel sympathy. Rule three: Never, absolutely never, fall in love. Courtney Summers, a well known and trusted assassin, finds herself breaking each and every one of these rules. -Trent/Courtney_

* * *

_______________________________________________January 15th, 2011; 2:11 a.m._

A strong breeze drifted through the narrow alleyways of New York City, carrying the strong smell of smoke through the air. Leaves scattered across the deserted streets. There was no moon to lighten up the dark sky, and the stars were not visible in such a busy city. It was strange not to see New York bustling with traffic or the smell of alcohol.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness. The person was clad in black attire, which made it nearly impossible to spot him or her in the black of the night.

The man took a quick check around before pulling his gun from its former placement. Holding it close to his chest, he darted across the street.

After just a second, a door opened slightly, showing a young woman who was shaking. Her eyes were blood shot and were rimmed with dark black bags under them. Baggy clothes covered pale skin and a fragile and weak body.

The man hesitated, stopping right behind the door, the woman could not still see him, and he looked as if he wanted to keep it that way.

Finally over coming his doubt, he snuck in front of the door. Before the woman even had time to react, he was inside, slamming the door shut, yet somehow not making a sound.

"Oh please, please tell me you have it!" The woman closed her eyes, clasping her hands together and praying. "Y-You know I need it..."

Her eyes brightened immediately after he held up the small bag. He lifted up a small bag filled with white powder.

"Thank you..." Her lip quivered and she threw herself at the bag. "Thank you..."

Without stopping to think, he brought up the gun up to meet her gaze. She couldn't even react before their was a bullet through her chest.

Before she could even fall to the ground, he was out the door, leaving the dead body and the smell of death wavering across the home.

After just seconds of leaving the house, the man took off his black wool knit cap. The former hat was replaced with a curtain of brown hair falling over the figure's shoulders. Eyes as dark as the night sky about them were the most breath taking part of the beautiful... woman. As she darted from wall to wall it became obvious that she was a female. The dark clothes hugged her body, showing off her deep curves.

The girl smirked. "Summers strikes again..." she let out a loud laugh, which echoed, breaking the silence.

And with that, the unknown girl disappeared into the night.


	2. A Mission Fit For a Queen

_**True: Chapter two people! :) Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it... now is where the plot starts to thicken. This is where you MIGHT start to understand what's going to happen.. but next chapter's where it starts. Updates will be fairly quick, because as of now, I'm on Spring break!**_

**_Also, me and Alexex (mostly her, okay, all her, just give me some credit!) have created a forum and a community for Trentney. :) Check them both out on her profile._**

**_Okay, the Trent/Courtney shouldn't start until the chapter after the next.. maybe even the one after that. So either the forth or the fifth, sorry. _**

* * *

_______________________Summary: There are three rules to assassination. One: Never get caught. Two: Never Feel sympathy. Three: Never, absolutely never, fall in love. Courtney Summers, a well known and trusted assassin, finds herself breaking each and every one of these rules._

* * *

_January 16th, 2011; 12:23 p.m._

"I finished the mission, sir."

The same woman from the night before stood in front of a dark, wood desk. Her tan arms were crossed across her chest. Black, silk clothing covered a perfect figure. Her pink lips were pursed into a tight line, showing that her beauty shouldn't make someone mistake her as helpless.

"I had no doubt that you would S15." A loud grunt echoed through the dark hall. "Did you successfully steal the powder?"

The teenager girl lifted up the small bag. "It's like you don't know me at all, McLean." She rolled her eyes, as if insulted by the question.

The man, known as McLean, flicked his wrist. "Of course, how could I think you couldn't take a mission as easy as this." He raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm done with you. Go... do whatever."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm tired of this!" She slammed her hands down on the desk, making it and all of its contents rattle.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Her hands balled into fists. "I've successfully completed all of the training missions!" Her onyx eyes burned with a fire that couldn't be outshone. "I do not see the problem!"

"The problem is," McLean didn't seem affected by her anger. "I'm in charge, and you'll do exactly what I say. S15, whether you know it or not, you are not ready for anything more than getting back money and what someone stole from us."

Perfectly manicured nails dug into tan skin. "You know I am. Why you are the boss, I'll never know, especially when you don't even know your own assassins. I've been with you for years, you'd think you'd have more respect and trust in me."

_"Courtney!" _

The booming voice that came from the man was enough to make anyone go silent with fear. "This is exactly your problem, pride. You think you're so amazing, but I'll tell you right now that you have a long way to go. If you even _think_ of talking to me like this again, you can find yourself back on the streets where I found you." His eyes darkened with a strange emotion that couldn't be determined. "I know we both remember who saved you from that man-"

He couldn't even finish, the woman now known as Courtney had already slammed the door.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Courtney ran a hand through her dark locks, taking a drag from the cigarette. "We both know I'm one of the best assassins here, what's the problem with sending me on a harder mission?"

A young Goth sat across from her friend. "Maybe he's worried you'll get hurt."

"Oh please, Gwen," Courtney rolled her eyes, "when have you ever known McLean to be sympathetic?"

Gwen shrugged. "You never know, you _have_ been in this agency since you were at least eleven. _Eleven,_ Courtney, _eleven!_" she shook her head, "I've only been here since I was fourteen, I don't know how you've survived all these years."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Gwen raised a thin eyebrow. Her onyx eyes, which were similar to Courtney's, held a slight amusement in them. "McLean obviously favors you over the majority of the agency. Why he does, I'll never know." At this, Gwen got a punch to the shoulder. "Anyway, as cold as he happens to be, he has a heart. We both know that ever since..." Gwen bit her lip, thinking how to phrase her next sentence. "she left, he's been different. For a girl that's so smart Courtney, you can be really stupid. You remind him of Blaineley, duh."

Silence was Courtney's reaction. Finally, she ended up shaking her head. "Gwen White, you'll be the death of me."

Gwen gave a small smirk. She really was a quite beautiful woman. She had a short black and teal tuft of hair, which distracted you from her perfect figure. Although her bust was small, her hips were the image of perfection. A small black skirt covered the top of her long legs, which were pale in comparison to Courtney's. Her lips were slightly chapped from the cold, as it was January, but they were coated with a blue lip gloss that matched her hair.

Courtney let herself relax on Gwen's bed, which was sat in the corner of the large room. She stared up at the ceiling. "I just.. I don't know what to do." she muttered, "McLean has been taking care of me for over six years.. I want to do whatever I can to repay him, but I can't just keep doing these simple missions. Don't you think it's time for me to do something harder?"

"Why are you asking me?'

And with that, Gwen promptly picked herself up. She smiled lightly and Courtney. "You're a smart girl Court, you'll figure it out."

Courtney didn't even have time to react, the door was slammed in her face.

Falling back on the bed, she sighed. Whether or not her pride let her admit it, Gwen was right. Chris McLean, gang leader, feared by most, loved by some, was like a father to Courtney. Him and his ex-wife, Blaineley O'Halloran, raised her when she was quite young, and she felt comfortable calling them her parents.

Of course, after one person's actions, all of that came crumbling down.

She didn't want to think of that now. Courtney shook her head. She was done thinking Gwen was right, she needed a mission, and she needed it now, whether McLean liked it or not.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Courtney smiled softly as she opened the wooden doors. "It's you-know-who, I'm coming in."

A young man sat behind the dark, wooden desk. Acne covered his pale face and his red hair was shaggy in front of his green eyes. Courtney had to keep herself from wincing at his fashion choices. "C-Come in..." he wheezed.

Courtney suppressed a groan as she forced a large smile onto her face. "Harold McGrady, how's my favorite tech nerd?" She used a tone that was extremely playful, which didn't match the dark exterior of the room. She winked at the young man, making his freckled covered cheeks flush.

"Courtney!" He didn't even try to hide his shock, which made the young woman's flirty cover fall slightly. "W-Why are you here?"

She walked, no, strutted, across the room, her long legs making her hips sway. As she got in front of the desk, she leaned over it, making her shirt fall, exposing part of her tan breasts to the man. "Why Harold.." she purred, "we both know why I'm here."

His reaction was simple, he looked like he wanted to pass out. "B-But... But you don't like me!"

Her hands, which her crawling up his thin chest, finally molded themselves around his neck. "Oh, Harry, where'd you ever get that idea?" She let her nails dig softly into his skin, which made his eyes widen in pleasure. "Forget about that Leshawna... we both know you want me." She licked her lips.

"No!" Although the simple word seemed forceful, he didn't even have the strength to push her away. "She's my Leshawna... a-and I love her!"

"Harold..." Courtney whimpered, now spread across the desk. "Baby, baby I need you..." She pulled him on top of her, smashing her breasts against his chest. "Forget about Leshawna." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Leshawna... Who's that?"

His grin was enough to make her smirk. "That's more like it..." She set his hands atop her chest, ignore his pleas. "Now honey, would you mind telling me the next big mission?"

"I knew it!"

Courtney gasped as he pushed himself off of her. She barely kept herself from tumbling off of the desk.

His glare was accusing, but even she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "You just want me for my information! That's what always happens!" His tone was so childish, she half expected him to stomp his foot. "Heather came here and tried to trick me, when that didn't work, she sent Lindsay!" He let his head fall into his hands. His voice was muffled by his hands, and she had to struggle to hear him. "Everyone knows that men can't resist Lindsay, have you _seen her_? The only one that hasn't tried to trick me is my luscious Leshawna!"

If Courtney hadn't been an assassin for over six years, she might've felt sorry for the guy. Of course, she couldn't when he just gave her all of the information she needed.

She smirked. "Now, what was that about Lindsay?" She almost gasped, but decided not to push it. "Did... did you cheat on Leshawna? Oh, she won't be happy when I tell her!"

Any idiot could see him freeze up. "No! No, please don't!" He threw herself at him, wrapping his legs around her waist. "_Pleeease_, don't! I tried, I really did! But then.. Oh Leshawna, I'm so _sooorry!"_

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shut up and listen to me, you idiot. I won't tell her," before she even let him get excited, she continued, "_if,_ and only if, you give me all of the information I need. If not..." She made a _tsk_ sound in the back of her throat. "Well, it's up to Leshawna to decide on that one."

"You are an evil, evil woman."

She smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He pursed his lips. "Fine, but don't tell _anyone_ where you got this, got it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you're in the position to be making demands, my dearie."

Courtney couldn't keep the smirk off of her face when a port folio of papers were slammed down in front of her. "Here you go, it's got everything you need to know. M1 has been searching for an assassin to choose for the mission, don't quote me on this but I believe that he's leaning towards Duncan Winters. You know he's skilled in the master of breaking and entering."

Harold's short speech fell on empty ears. Courtney was too busy smirking at the binder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Soon, she was out the door.

The moment she left, Harold relaxed in his black, leather chair. He sighed in relief. "I thought she'd never leave..."

* * *

Courtney stuck her tongue out in concentration as she carefully snuck through the corridors. Luckily for her, it seemed like everyone was either on a mission or hanging out somewhere else. After finally making it to her room, she closed the door and grinned.

She had what she needed.

Carefully, she set it down on her bed, opening the contents of the folder. Papers and documents softly flew out, making her curiosity grow.

Finally, she took the paper on the top of the pile.

_Faceless Assassins,_

_Mission: Murder_

_Date: 1/21/11; 12:56 p.m._

_Needed materials: _

_1) Lock picking kit_

_2) Silent gun _

_3__) Car _

_Requirements: _

_1) Stealth training of two years _

_2) Agility training of six months _

_3) Accuracy training of three years _

_Mission: As you know, the Black Bullets have been getting more and more powerful. Of course, we have discovered from a spy that a powerful leader, Derrin Smith, will be alone at the warehouse while most others are at war. Of course, he has not been left alone. But with the stealth of our assassins, we think that one of us could go. This is a very dangerous attempt, but we think that Smith will be alone for the most part. As leader of the North side of the Black Bullets, he is known as powerful, and they are trusting him to take care of precious cargo, since their will be no distractions, or so they think. With help, a member of the Faceless Assassins will sneak in and hopefully murder this man. _

_Details: _

_1) Any witnesses are to be immediately murdered or brought back for questioning._

_2) There must be no hesitations, Smith must be immediately killed._

_3) Leave the hideout at 12:13. Get to the Black Bullets at 12:49_

_Assassins:_

_Choice 1) Courtney Summers; S15_

_Backup) Duncan Winters; W16_

Reading through the report, Courtney was slightly hesitant. The mission was practically suicide, going into the Black Bullets' hideout was extremely dangerous. Of course, she had a feeling that the mission was perfect for her. She was used to sneaking around houses undetected, and murder was not something new to her.

Tomorrow, she would talk to McLean about it, no hesitations.

There was no way she was letting Duncan Winters take this mission.

* * *

"McLean, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I'm a little busy."

Courtney put her hands on her hips, glaring at the door. "I know very well that you're not busy, now open the door."

The man was heard sighing, and he let the door creak open. "Yeah, whatever." he moaned slightly, "What do you want? If it's about the lunch, I don't want to hear about it. Everyone's complaining and Chef is about to kill me-"

"It's about the mission. I know about Derrin Smith."

With that, the room echoed into a deafening silence. McLean stood frozen, his hand still around the handle of the door. "Summers, come in, we need to talk."

"You say that like I don't know it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sit."

Usually, Courtney wouldn't let an average middle aged man control her, but McLean wasn't average. The leader of the Faceless Assassins, he wasn't one to be trifled with. Besides his power, his tone clearly showed he wasn't fooling around.

Quickly, she plopped down into the red velvet chair. McLean scratched at his stubble and closed his eyes. "Summers... Smith is a powerful man, I don't think that you're ready.."

"Oh, and Duncan is?" Courtney glared and scoffed, "He is _not_ any better than I am, and we _both_ know that's the truth."

McLean sighed. "Okay, okay, maybe... maybe I'm worried, just a little bit." He tried to ignore the incredulous look that he was being given. "It's normal, you're like a daughter to me."

"But that does _not_ mean you can treat me any different than anyone else!'

Courtney's expression softened when she saw the pain in her leader's eyes. "McLean, I understand. Do you think it was easy for me to watch you lead one of the most powerful gangs in the country? Of course, I learned to get over it with trust. I know that you could get hurt, but I can trust you not to do anything stupid." Her smile was weak, but it gave the older man some comfort. "You're more like a dad to me than my actual father was."

He closed his eyes, his hands now holding his head. "Fine, Summers."

Her smile widened. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" If it wasn't against code, she would've hugged him. "I won't let you down, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now enough of this mushy stuff, get out." His words might've been harsh, but his tone and the giant grin on his face took any of the anger away from them.

She rolled her eyes, but Courtney obeyed his request.

When she was almost out the door, she heard him call, "Oh, and Courtney?"

Courtney turned around, and McLean let a smile overtake his usual harsh expression.

"Good luck on the mission."

* * *

_**True: Aaaand done. :D This is fun to write. Oh, and I'm depressed, there is a serious lack of Trentney fics on here. Shame, shame. Any suggestions? I'm tired of reading the same ones over and over again. :(**_

_**So yeah, there's not much to say..**_

_**Oh, as I said before, check out the Trentney forum and community on Alexex's profile!**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**~True**_


End file.
